Harry Potter and the Battle for Hogwarts
by DarkChild2004
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Necromancer. It's Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lots of things are going on this year including N.E.W.T.s, Apparation Permit Tests, and of course, Voldemort's attack.
1. Petunia Speaks

**A/N: So here I am again. I can't believe I haven't updated since the beginning of November. Half of it was that I wasn't sure how to have Ron and Harry make up(if you have any ideas PLEASE leave a review) and half was that I wasn't very encouraged by the lack of reviews from my previous chapter. Plus, I've been really busy. Please guys, I really need your reviews when I write. They really help me out. Okay, I'm done begging.**

Ron was just about to jump out and run after Harry, when Luna arrived to repair the door. "Had a good summer?" she asked mildly. At this Ron sat down and nodded gruffly. His relationship with Luna was rather a mystery, even to him. He wasn't sure how it really happened. To be quite honest, it had all started with him trying to take his mind off of Hermione. He supposed that was sort of low, but as he started to get to know Luna, he liked her very much. Sure, at first he'd thought she was mad, but she was really easy to talk to and seemed to understand him better than anyone…unlike that git who just left.

Luna sat down, kissing him on the cheek, and took out the latest edition of the Quibbler. "Anything of interest in there?" Ron asked, knowing perfectly well there was nothing

but rubbish. Hermione rolled her eyes and took out a pair of knitting needles. "Still on with spew, are you?" he mocked.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione retorted, eyes flashing. "I'll have you know that unless someone does something about this enslavement problem, I'm the only person helping these poor overworked elves. After seventh year, I won't have the time. Unless The Academy employs house elves…" At this she began to stare off into space, possibly contemplating a house-elf revolution at the academy. It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you: They. Like. It. They. Don't. Want. To. Be. Set. Free." Ron was well aware he was fighting a losing battle, but that was the way his and Hermione's relationship worked. They would argue, make up, and argue again. Unlike Harry. Whenever they argued, it was either a big blow-up, or they got along fine.

Seemingly reading his mind, Hermione asked, "When are you two going to make up?"

"When that idiot stops acting like a pile of ("_Ron!_")" he replied. "Who does he think he is? I mean, its not enough for him to just take everything I want, then he has to rub it in my face."

"Ron, Harry doesn't mean for things to end up this way. It just sort of happens. He doesn't ask for the attention he gets."

"Yeah? Well that just makes it even more sickening. I'm tired of being second best to him all the time. Even you can top him sometimes, in exams. But me, I'm the sidekick."

"That isn't true at all, Ron!" Hermione pleaded. She glanced over at Luna, hoping she would help, but she seemed to be engrossed in an article about the healing powers of Gangrenous Doppleplum. "You aren't his sidekick, you're his best friend!"

"Correction. I _was_ his best friend. You don't understand this any better than he does. I'm not even mad about the Head Boy rubbish." As the words came out of his mouth, he suddenly realized that he wasn't mad about being Head Boy, although for the entire time he and Harry had been fighting, that's what he thought it had been about. What the hell was bugging him then?

"Well what is it then?!" Hermione exploded.

"Just forget about it." Ron began picking at a loose thread

on the seat.

"You and Harry really—"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted firmly. "Forget about it." For the rest of the trip, they sat in silence, Luna still flipping through her Quibbler. Ron found this all quite annoying, as Luna was supposed to comfort him when he was upset. He said nothing, of course, at the risk of Hermione

chatting about his and Harry's row. She was just sitting there, working on…well they were supposed to be mittens…..every now and then shooting him annoyingly disdainful looks. Instead he just stared out the window, until someone slid the compartment door open. He looked up

angrily expecting it to be Harry, to find it was Neville.

"Oh hey Neville," Ron said listlessly, going back to staring out into the rainy and grey sky. Neville, however, didn't even bother to respond. He just sat down quickly next to Hermione, grinning rather nervously.

"Hi Hermione," he said, turning rather red.

"Er…hi Neville." Hermione went anxiously back to her knitting, glancing back at Neville every few minutes to find him gazing at her. "Is..er…everything alright, Neville?"

By now, Ron had sat up to watch the show. "Everything's fine, 'Mione," Neville said in a squeaky voice.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked, a puzzled look on her face. Ron was enjoying every second of this.

"You don't like it?" Neville said, suddenly frowning. "I called you 'Mione. You know. Short for Hermione…" He trailed off. Ron had stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Even Luna was looking up over her Quibbler, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"It's…er…fine," Hermione said in a strained voice.

"Well, I'll…uh…see you later then, 'Mione," Neville said, with a rather sloppy grin. After he pulled open the glass compartment door and exited, Ron let out a cackle of laughter that could rival Peeves. For at least ten minutes, he rolled around on the floor, beating his fists on the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Stop it this instant, Ron," Hermione said, angrily.

"Sure…'Mione," Ron replied, grinning cheekily.

"You're absolutely impossible," Hermione fumed. The needles were now completely knotted up in the yarn, and she set about untangling them, this time shooting Ron murderous looks rather than disdainful ones.

"You really should leave her be," Luna said, dreamily, putting down her Quibbler. "I know how Neville feels. I had a time talking to you."

Ron blushed scarlet and said nothing for the remainder of the train ride. Hours later, the train skidded to a stop, the brakes squealing as they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The night was cool and moist, just like their first evening at Hogwarts always did. It occurred to Ron that this would be his last Start-of-Term feast at the castle. A thought that sort of made him sad. The three of them had had a lot of adventures here. The Sorcerer's Stone. The Chamber of Secrets. Pettigrew. He went through them all in his mind, as he, Luna, Hermione, and much to his amusement, Neville, entered the carriages, which were pulled by the all-too visible Thestrals. While the earth crunched beneath the wooden wheels, Ron was having the time of his life, watching Neville make more furtive glances at a miserable Hermione Granger.

All too soon, the ride was over and they entered the Great Hall. Ron sat alone at the Gryffindor table as Hermione went to join Harry. They all sat, awaiting the arrival of the new first years…and more importantly…the feast. He could hear commotion outside the large mahogany doors, and knew that the Sorting would begin at any minute. However, it was not to be. After Professor McGonagall whispered something in Professor Albus Dumbledore's ear, he stood up magnificently, his voice ringing through the silence. "Head Boy, Head Girl. Please join me in the Antechamber." Ron watched jealously as Hermione and Harry stood up, all eyes observing the new choices for the coveted post. A wave of whispers filled the cavernous hall as Hermione and Harry stepped up onto the platform holding the Professors' Table and exited through a side door.

Meanwhile, he exchanged glances with Seamus and Dean. "Why aren't they letting the first years in?" Ron whispered.

"No idea," responded Seamus. "This isn't normal."

**Reviews:**

**Thanks TrulyAnna and wordartist. I really appreciate your on-going support. (insert glowering look at the other reviewers…or should I say non-reviewers)**

**Truly Anna:** Well, Harry was chosen Head Boy because he deserved the job. Dumbledore had wanted to make him a prefect in the beginning, but thought he had "enough responsibility to be getting on with." And he couldn't take the post away from Ron (that would be mean!), so he granted Harry HB, while allowing Ron to continue as Prefect. And don't worry. I assure you , there will be LOADS about Ginny. You'll quite like this…

**Wordartist:** Glad you liked the last chapter. I'm not too pleased with this one. Most of it's rubbish. I'm trying to figure out a way for Harry and Ron to make up, but nothing's come to me yet. Like I said, if you have any ideas, please mention them in a review. Oh yeah, the weird symbols are from when I use an ellipse. Apparently FanFiction's server doesn't like it. And, apologies for not updating in over a month.


	2. Return to Grimmauld Place

Ron waited patiently on the sofa in the sitting room. Hermione was upstairs getting dressed and Ginny was in the kitchen with Tonks starting on lunch. He glanced at his watch quickly and looked up as Hermione descended the stairs.

"Not here yet?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "You don't think something happened, do you?"

"Don't worry Hermione," Ron said reassuringly. "You-Know-Who can't get at Harry at the Dursley's. Plus Mum, Dad, and Lupin have to get all of his things together anyway. They only just left, you know." As these words left his mouth, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared with Harry's belongings in a burst of green flame. Ron and Hermione helped to move the things from the fireplace, when another burst of green flame brought Professor Lupin and Harry himself.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, dropping Hedwig's cage with a clang. The door flew open and a very angry Hedwig flew upstairs to join Pigwidgeon. Hermione leaped onto Harry and hugged him tightly, knocking him over.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione." Harry said, laughing.

Ron looked over at the pair uneasily. He had long since forgiven them, but sometimes it just felt awkward seeing the two of them together. He didn't know where he fit. At Hermione's squeal, Tonks and Ginny had entered the room.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said, grinning.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said, her hair currently a violent shade of green.

"How've you been mate?" Harry asked, after getting up and dusting off his trousers.

"Alright, I guess," Ron said, his smile returning. "It's been boring without you and Hermione, she only just arrived last weekend."

For the first time, Harry looked around Grimmauld Place. He hadn't been there for an entire year. "It looks so different," he said, softly. And different it was. The cobwebs and dust were gone and bright light streamed through the bay windows. The once rough ebony floor was now smooth and gleaming and the items in the display case were replaced with far friendlier things.

"Well, I've pretty much been here all summer," Ron explained. "I haven't seen the Burrow much at all. Mum had me working like a house elf."

As they made their way upstairs, Harry noted someone missing at the mention of house elves. "Where's Kreacher?" Harry asked, quietly, before Hermione could interrupt about S.P.E.W.

"Died," Ron said. "We found him in his room when we came back from the summer. We don't know how, but I think Lupin did it."

"He deserved it," Harry said menacingly, flopping onto the bed.

Ron feared the conversation was steering into dangerous waters. He didn't want Harry to get upset about Sirius all over again. "So what's been happening with you? I mean, we've all been sending each other letters, but anything we should know about?"

Harry replied by retelling his earlier conversation with Aunt Petunia. "Doesn't that seem...you know...a bit random?" Hermione said, puzzled. Harry just shrugged.

"How does it feel to be an adult, Harry? Don't think we forgot it was your birthday!" Ron said.

"I dunno," Harry said. "Feels pretty much the same, I guess. How's it for you?"

"Excellent," Ron said, enthusiastically. "Especially apparating."

At this Hermione scowled. "He's as bad as Fred and George. He apparates downstairs just to get a glass of milk!" she exclaimed.

"I can't wait to take my test," Harry said.

"You might not have time," Hermione said. "Even though I'll be able to take the test in a couple of months, I think I'll wait until after we graduate."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, incredulously. "It's the best part about being of age! Why wouldn't you have time?!"

"Well we have N.E.W.T.s to be studying for," Hermione said, prudishly. "Why would I bother with the A.P.T.s if I spend most of my time at Hogwarts anyway? I might not even take it until after I get out of The Academy."

"So you decided to become an Auror after all?" Ron asked. Hermione had been considering being a Healer among other things.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "I think it makes the most sense, seeing that we're currently at war. Besides, you and Harry wouldn't last a day there without me."

Harry and Ron grinned. "I reckon you're right," Ron said. "And seeing N.E.W.T.s are coming up, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Well you'll have to manage the specialty classes on your own," said Hermione.

"Our what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Didn't McGonagall tell you?" Ron asked, surprised.

"I guess not," Harry said. "But then, she was a bit preoccupied during my session." Preoccupied was an understatement. Every five seconds Professor McGonagall was interrupted by Professor Umbridge, saying that there was no way that Harry would ever be an Auror.

"The Heads of House choose a fifth class for each potential Auror, according to either his or her talent or the necessity of the skill," recited Hermione.

"You'll probably end up in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," Hermione said. "Every Auror-To-Be has to take that class. Specialty classes are usually outside of the core curriculum, but every now and then, there'll be exceptions. I don't know what Professor McGonagall would give me. I rather like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but I just don't think that it has the proper applications in the Auror field."

Ron rolled his eyes behind Hermione's back. Hermione would have continued, but Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch. After lunch, Ginny joined them upstairs, talking about what went on during the summer. Later that evening, Professor Dumbledore, Fred and George, and several other members of the Order joined them for Harry's first birthday party. The trio went back upstairs that evening considerably heavier and quite tired indeed. Ron and Harry practically fell into bed.

When it seemed that Ron had just closed his eyes, he was suddenly awakened by a blood-curdling scream. He quickly sat up and looked across to Harry, who, like him, was sitting straight up, wide-eyed with fear. They jumped up and felt around for their wands, finally finding them and igniting them. They stepped out cautiously from their room, back to back. The darkness pressed against they eyeballs, even with the light from their wands. Ron wondered where everyone else was, could they have been the only ones to hear the scream? They quietly made their way up the stairs to Hermione and Ginny's room. Harry knocked softly on the door.

"Are you alright?" Ron whispered urgently. "We heard a screamâ"

"I heard it too," Hermione whispered back, her voice breaking. "Ginny...she's not here."

**Reviews:**

**Truly Anna:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, English is the language I speak everyday (I think the phrase is my first language) That's pretty cool that you live in Denmark! I've noticed a lot of members of are...is it hard for you to understand?

**Merlindamage:** Thanks much!

**Geena-Waters:** Only sort of cool? Anyway I can make it better...

**Chrys-Moony-Marauder:** Yeah, I guess it was, and I know how you hate that. It really was sort of a whim...hopefully I'll be able to work it into the story somehow. Oh, and I decided not to make it Apparition Permit Test because apparition indicates a ghost or something. BTW, loving your fic.

**Avalon64:** Lol, here ya go!


	3. Traitor

A/N: Helloooo? Am I alone? Am I all by myself? Where are you, reviewers? Especially KawaiiFryingPanChick! I miss you! Thanks much to those of you who ARE reviewing! Oh, and I just realized what a beta was. I was reading these other fanfics, and I thought a beta was a program or something, but it turns out that its someone who reads your stuff before you publish! Imagine thatâmaybe that's why my stuff has errors in itâgoes off and ponders

Shaking, Hermione stepped out into the dark hallway to join Ron and Harry. She felt Harry's hand slip into hers.

"Not here?" Ron asked, in an unnaturally high voice. "What d'you mean, not here?"

"When I heard the scream," Hermione said, breathlessly, "I looked over and Ginny wasn't there."

"Well she's, erâ probably downstairs or something," Harry said, nervously.

"Right," Ron agreed, although not believing it.

Quietly, the trio descended the stairs, a step at a time. The silence was unbearable and it was one of the many times that Hermione wished that she was of age. She held Harry's hand tighter. Just the little light from her wand could have helped. If she was attacked, what would she do? Everything seemed so much scarier in the dark. She looked around fervently, sure she had seen a shadow move.

After reaching the ground floor, they crept quietly through the sitting room to find Ginny, shaking violently, standing alone in the dark kitchen. The refrigerator was gaping open and a burst carton sat in a puddle of milk that was rapidly spreading where Ginny had dropped it.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly. "Was it you that screamed?" Ginny nodded, not seeming to be able to move. Hermione was horribly reminded of the basilisk.

"There were eyes. Gleaming green onesâunderneath the table," Ginny said, pointing with an unsteady finger.

"_Lumos Maxima_," Harry muttered. His wandtip flared brighter, bright enough to light the whole room.

Hermione's eyes followed Ginny's finger, but there was nothing there but a bit of milk. "It was probably just your imagination," Ron said, obviously relieved that there was no real danger.

"Yes," Ginny said, vaguely. "My imagination." She allowed Ron to lead her back to her bed. In the meantime, Harry and Hermione were left to clean up the mess.

"_Evanesco_," Harry said, pointing his wand to one of the many puddles that the milk had managed to make. Hermione, however, was more interested in the trail of milk that was underneath the table. It seemed to be leading out of the kitchen and into the dark sitting room.

"Harry," Hermione said, staring at the trail.

"Just a second," Harry said, vanishing another puddle. Hermione followed the trail into the darkness. The trail was difficult to see, but it reflected a bit of the light from Harry's wand in the kitchen. She followed it until it went underneath the sofa. She got down on her stomach, trying to see if the milk had gone anywhere else. And that was when she saw it. An ominous pair of electric-green slit-like eyes, glowing in the dark. They hovered, suspended in the darkness, gliding from side to side. She got to her feet and backed away slowly.

"Harry," Hermione called again, her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't seem to raise her voice, for fear of angering whatever lay below. The eyes came closer and closer, until they rose up to her eye-level. Suddenly whatever spell bound her to silence was broken and she screamed shrilly. A crack sounded and unexpectedly, Harry appeared in front of her, shielding her from whatever the bodiless eyes were.

A chorus of _Lumos Maxima_ from the members of the Order on the stairs revealed what both Hermione and Ginny had seen: a gigantic snake. It couldn't be a basilisk, because both she and Ginny had looked it in the eye without being petrified. So what was it, and how did it get in? In the meantime, Harry seemed to be having an angry conversation in Parseltongue with the snake.

"Harry, back away," Lupin said, firmly. He, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their wands aimed at the snake, but did not cast any spells. There was too great a chance that they would miss and hit Harry or Hermione. Lupin attempted to move from the stairwell and down to the floor, but the snake hissed loudly and snapped at Harry.

"Stay back!" Harry shouted. "She says she'll bite me if you come any closer." Lupin froze where he was. "Open the door and let her out."

"But Harry-" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"DO IT!" bellowed Harry, who at the moment didn't dare to reach for his own wand.

"_Alohomora_," Mrs. Weasley said, waving her wand at the door. The snake dropped back down to the floor and slithered out. But before Mrs. Weasley could close the door, a jet of green light shot in from outside. She immediately shut the door, as all but Harry ran to window to see where the spell had come from. Goyle and Avery, two escaped Death Eaters were lurking outside. Hermione gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione said, shocked. "How did they find us?"

"Voldemort sent them," Harry said grimly, sitting on the sofa and looking quite pale. "That was Nagini, his snake. He knows these are our headquarters. That was a trap."

"But how," Lupin asked, eyes narrowing. "How did he find out? The Fidelius Charm-"

"The Fidelius Charm prevents them from ever _finding_ it," Hermione said. "Right now, all those two can see is Number Nine and Number Thirteen. Any one of us could tell Voldemort where it was, but he would never be able to see it. But as soon as we walk out that door"

"They'll be waiting," Harry finished.

"So what now, Molly?" Tonks asked.

"Firstly, we must inform Dumbledore. He needs to know that we have a traitor in our midst," said Mrs. Weasley, her mouth set. And it wasn't until Mrs. Weasley had said what she said that Hermione realized the full implications of what had just occurred. Someone in the Order was a traitor. It could be LupinâTonksâMr. and Mrs. Weasleyâanyone. How would they know? Who could they trust?

"You children go off to bed," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's three o'clock in the morning."

"But Mrs. Weasley, we-" Hermione began.

"Not another word about it, Hermione. Bed," Mrs. Weasley said, firmly. Harry looked as though he was about to protest, but thought the better of it as he saw the glint in Mrs. Weasley's eye.

The two trudged back up the stairs, passing Ron's room, as Ginny seemed to have taken Harry's bed. "Who could it be though?" Hermione whispered, half to herself and half to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But Dumbledore was right. This is exactly how Voldemort created his reign of terror last time. Distrust and malice. He could be bluffing"

"But how else would he know?" Hermione said. "There's no other way. Face it Harry. One of the Order has been feeding Voldemort information, and possibly the other way round. Someone we know has deceived us. It could be anyone."

There was a long silence. Harry climbed into Ginny's bed and Hermione into hers. "It could be you," Harry said, quietly.

"Yes," Hermione murmured. "Yes it could."

**Reviews:**

**Chrys-Moony-Marauder:** It was really that good? Thanks much!

**Truly Anna:** And that was what happened to Ginnyâkeep reading!!

**Merlindamage:** Thanks much, especially for the Hermione part.

**Swt Chry 2oo5:** Thank you very much!

**Avalon64:** Thou art very enthusiastic!!

**Geena-Waters:** Thank you muchâand especially for reviewing all this time.

**PinkSmurf04:** Glad you liked Necromancer, I'm trying to make this one a bit better.


	4. Hermione's Plan

**A/N: Fine then, pouts, be that way...don't review, see if I care! goes off in a corner and bawls**

Harry had been in bed for quite some time now. Hermione had long since gotten up and the sun shone brightly through the window, no matter how much Harry tried to avoid seeing it. What he really wanted was some time alone to think, and he wasn't going to get that with Ron and Hermione downstairs.

The question on his mind was the same question that had plagued him last night: Who was it? Harry had begun to suspect everyone from Crookshanks to Pigwidgeon (what if they were Animagi?). But what struck him even more were the similarities between the Order then and the Order now. They too had been betrayed by a friend, ending in his parents' death...and now possibly his.

As his mind passed to each of the members of the Order (Kingsley...Mundungus...Tonks...), his thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door. He looked up to find a blurred vision of Hermione smiling at him. "I can only tell Ron you're asleep for so long, you know," she said.

"You knew then?" Harry said, sitting up and putting on his glasses. As Hermione's face came into focus, his stomach gave a lurch. He was brought back to last night where he had heard Nagini's threat, or rather, the threat that Voldemort had delivered to him. He had promised to torture and kill the one dearest to him before his eyes. Harry replied, saying that he had already succeeded in sending Sirius to his grave, but Nagini had said that Voldemort knew there was another. And Harry realized that he could only mean Hermione. He hadn't told anyone about the threat, and hadn't decided whether he was going to or what he was going to do about it.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione nodded and Harry pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and ventured downstairs. He found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, sitting at the table. He had missed breakfast, but Mrs. Weasley was glad to make some for him. She, as usual, served Harry far more than he could eat, piling his plate with sausages and eggs.

"So how'd you do it?" Ron asked, eagerly as Harry sat down.

"Do what?" Harry asked, starting on his eggs.

"Apparate, of course," Ron said. "You did do it, didn't you?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Harry said, puzzled.

"You apparated," Hermione said, simply, from behind Hogwarts, A History. "After I screamed, you appeared in front of me with a loud crack. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said, vaguely. "I suppose I did. I didn't really mean to. I just heard you scream...and then I was there."

"So you didn't do it on purpose, then," Ron said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well it's happened before," Harry said, beginning on his sausages. "At school, before I came to Hogwarts, I was being chased by bullies, and somehow I ended up on the roof..."

"Why is it you always have some sort of secret powers that you don't find out until much later?" Ron asked, half amazed. "Is there anything else that happened to you that we should know about?"

"So how come Ministry wizards aren't swooping down on Harry?" Ginny interrupted.

"Well they can't find us, can they?" Hermione said, still engrossed in her book.

"Speaking of that," said Harry, quietly, "Ron, Hermione, let's go upstairs."

"That's not on! What about me?" Ginny asked, indignantly.

"Well...er..." Harry mumbled. The thing was, he didn't know how trustworthy Ginny was. He seriously doubted that she was the traitor, but he didn't know how well she could keep her mouth shut. Right now, the only people Harry trusted where Ron and Hermione.

"Just go on, Ginny," Ron said snappishly, as he followed Harry out of the kitchen. Before Harry went up the stairs, he paused at the window. They were still out there, a different pair, but Death Eaters nonetheless. They were under siege.

Once they had arrived at Harry's room (his real room, now that Ginny had vacated it), he cast an Imperturbable Charm, just to make sure that Ginny wasn't snooping. And as a double insurance, he turned Phineas' portrait to face the wall.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Ron asked.

"We don't know who could be listening," Harry replied. "We've got to figure out who the traitor is."

"Well it's just us here and Ron's mum," Hermione said. "Dumbledore isn't allowing anyone but us, the Weasleys, and Lupin in Grimmauld Place any longer. They're the only ones that he's sure aren't the traitors."

"Well how can he be sure?" Harry asked.

"What d'you mean, how can he be sure?" erupted Ron. "Are you saying that we're traitors?!"

"I didn't mean that," Harry said, quickly. "I don't think that you or any of your family is the traitor, I'm just wondering how he's making sure the others aren't."

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I doubt Dumbledore would use Veritaserum on them...it just doesn't seem like something he would do."

"So who d'you reckon it is, then?" Ron asked. "I put my money on Snape."

Hermione groaned. "Again Ron? How many times have you accused Snape and been wrong?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well how do you know I'm not right now? You might be thanking me later!" Ron said.

"To tell you the truth," Harry said, "Snape's one of my primary suspects. Who else has the in with Voldemort?"

"Well, apparently someone does," Hermione said, dryly.

"Who do you think it is, then?" Ron asked, accusingly.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, shrugging. "It could be anybody at this point. What we really need to think of is why Voldemort told you about the traitor, and what damage he or she has already done?"

"Well the damage he's done is obvious, and in fact, has already begun," Harry said, grimly. "The Order is going to break apart from the outside in. Imagine how everyone else feels, being suspected. We're all going to become suspicious. Right now, the only ones I trust are you two."

"But do you see what this means?" Hermione said, her voice low. "Whatever information we've been getting...some of it, maybe even all of it could be false! The weapon could still be in the Department of Mysteries and the traitor has been misleading us all along!"

"But would Voldemort go to such lengths to trick us? I mean, it would have to be a pretty elaborate plan to trick me into taking the prophecy if he's already heard it. And what about the Necromancer? Was that part of it too?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.

"Well there's something else," Harry said, softly. Ron and Hermione turned to look at him, wide-eyed. "Voldemort threatened to torture and kill..." He couldn't finish nor could he look at Hermione.

"Me," Hermione finished, quietly. Harry looked back up at her in surprise. "I expected something like this would happen."

"Expected?!" Ron said, incredulously. "How could you expect that?"

"Well, naturally, I put myself in danger, going out with Harry," Hermione replied, simply. Harry was about to interrupt, taking some of the blame, but she stopped him. "But the answer's rather easy, isn't it?"

"Easy?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione as though she was crazy. "He's going to try to kill you, and you don't seem worried at all!"

"Well I've already come up with a plan," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Just in case."

"And that plan is?" Harry asked.

"We're breaking up!" Hermione said, in a businesslike manner. Harry's jaw dropped.

**Reviews:**

**Merlindamage:** Well if you remember, Fred and George were really mad because the couldn't enter in the Triwizard Tournament since they were only turning 17 a few weeks after the deadline, so they were seventeen in their sixth year.

**Watervolleyhp:** Thanks much!

**PinkSmurf04:** Hmm, Snape? Maybe...

**Chrys-Moony-Marauder:** Your reviews mean a lot to me, I think you're my toughest critic, so I welcome the compliments! But what do you mean, cliffie? The last chapter wasn't a cliffie...now this chapter...definite cliffie.

**Truly Anna:** I try as hard as I can to make them longer, but it just doesn't work! sighs But yes, I am very busy, so can only manage to update on the weekends.

**Geena-Waters:** The snake probably either got in through the door (most likely) or via Floo powder. The Fidelius Charm doesn't apply to anyone but humans, so the snake could easily get in.


	5. Letters

**A/N: Yay! Huggles reviewers**

Ron opened and closed his mouth wordlessly as he looked between Hermione and Harry. Hermione seemed as calm as ever while Harry looked prepared to jump out a window.

"What did you say?" Harry said, his voice unusually high.

"Oh no Harry! I didn't mean it in that way," Hermione said, quickly. "We'll just have to _pretend_ we've broken up, that's all."

Harry and Ron breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. For a second there, Ron had thought the three of them were going to split up, which was one of his worst nightmares. He was really concerned about what would happen if they two of them _did_ break up.

"So how are we going to do that?" Harry asked, now that he had fully calmed down.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Hermione said, uncertainly. "I suppose we won't be able to hang around with each other-"

"Hang on," Harry interrupted, angrily. "Are you saying that we aren't supposed to be friends anymore either?"

"Well, when people break up, they aren't usually friends anymore," Hermione said, in a timid voice.

"Says who?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Well, you and Cho..."

"Well what about you and Ron?!"

Ron blushed madly and Harry's eyes widened as he realized the impact of what he had said. "Well I didn't mean...I...you know, that..." Harry stuttered.

"It's alright, mate," Ron said, quietly. "But Harry does have a point, you know." His voice regained some of his strength as he continued. "You two can still be friends, we'll just have to spread it around that you aren't dating anymore."

"So, I guess as of now, we aren't dating?" Harry said, resignedly.

"Well, we are," Hermione said, give him a swift kiss of the cheek. "It's just no one but Ron can know about it."

"So we aren't telling Ginny or anyone else?"

"No, we can't...we don't know who the traitor is, and Ginny could accidentally let it slip."

"Well alright then," Ron said. "I guess that's that." Removing the Imperturbable Charm, he opened the door and the trio walked out. Ron glanced back and noticed that Harry and Hermione were holding hands. He rolled his eyes and spun around.

"You know, this really isn't going to work if you two keep at it like that," Ron said, exasperatedly pointing to their hands.

Harry and Hermione immediately dropped hands, blushing. "I think this is going to be harder than we thought," Harry said.

It eventually spread throughout the Order that Hermione and Harry had split up. Harry kept coming to Ron complaining that if he heard one more word of comfort from anyone that he was giving up and going to live with Muggles. Bill and Charlie were repeatedly poking and prodding Ron, wanting to know how it had happened and whether or not they were still friends. He fed them the story that they had already agreed on (They didn't think of each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, so they had just decided to go back to being friends.)...which they didn't believe. Ron wasn't too fussed that they didn't believe him because he highly doubted that they were the traitors. The month passed by fairly fast even though they hadn't had much to do. Hermione had kept herself busy with the stack of books that she had brought with her and Harry and Ron were constantly on about Quidditch. It was an early Sunday morning when another problem arose.

Harry and Ron sat at breakfast, arguing animatedly about the Cannons chances in the League, while Hermione had propped _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ against a pumpkin juice jug.

"You've got it all wrong," Harry said.

"No _you've_ got it all wrong," Ron argued. "The Cannons had won the league _twenty-one_ times!"

"Right, and the last time they won it was in 1892!"

"You know," Hermione interjected. "If you know the dates of the goblin rebellions like you knew Quidditch, you two would be better students."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but before they could continue, Pig, Hedwig, and an unfamiliar owl each delivered letters to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron glanced briefly at the letter that had been dropped in his lap, as he was preoccupied with scooping Pig out of the sugar bowl. "Run along, you," Ron said, annoyed. He tore open the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Weasley,

Term of your seventh and final year at Hogwarts begins September 1. You will take the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 and ¾. Your N. E. W.T. course schedule is listed below, according to your previous career selection.

MONDAY: Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors

TUESDAY: N.E.W.T. Transfiguration

WEDNESDAY: N.E.W.T. Divination

THURSDAY: N.E.W.T. Charms

FRIDAY: N.E.W.T. Potions

COURSE BOOKS

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven,_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Advanced Transfiguration,_ by Emeric Switch

_Unfogging the Future, Advanced_, by Cassandra Vablatsky

_The Student Auror's Guide to the Dark Arts, _by Quentin Trimble

_Potion Brewing for Masters_, by Severus Snape

"Divination!" Ron roared. "I've already failed out of that class! Who's put me back in that madhouse?!" He looked up to find Harry and Hermione staring at Harry's letter. "What? What is it?" He snatched the paper from the table and a silver badge clanged to the floor. Ron glanced quickly at Harry and Hermione's faces as he dove under the table to retrieve the badge with a gleaming and embossed HB.

"You've been made Head Boy," Ron said, sounding falsely cheerful. "Well done. You too, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded slightly, looking away.

"Now we can all sit together then," Harry said. "You know, on the train."

"Yeah," Ron said, tonelessly. "I reckon I'd better show Mum...she'll probably want our new course list. Five new books won't come cheap." He sullenly left the table, leaving a silent Harry and Hermione in his wake. Ron went quietly up to the stairs and into his room, flopping onto the bed. Why did it always have to be about Harry? Why? Wasn't he the one who was made prefect? But then Harry was always Dumbledore's favorite anyway, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Harry had won again, just like he always had. Just when Ron had finally thought he had bested Harry at something...this.

**Reviews:**

**Truly Anna:** Nope, Hermy didn't mean it! Yeah, I wish it was weekend all year long...

**Chrys-Moony-Marauder:** Nah, you won't lose your rep. That chapter was really a bit of a filler, and this one _sorta_ was.

**PinkSmurf04: **Hmm...Snape...

**Geena-Waters:** We'll see, won't we?

**Magadorag:** May I just say that I have never been left such a long review, nor have I seen anyone else receive such a long review, so merci. Let's see if I can respond to all of your questions/comments...But yeah, kooky stuff like that happens to me all the time. I love it when people say my characters are close to canon...that's the ultimate compliment for me. But yeah, I know my chapters are short. I'm trying to work on that throughout this fic. I'm a little confused by what you said about the Time Turner...why would she have gained some time? I doubt ickle Hermy would have messed with time to make herself older. Hmm...Kreacher...Ginny/Neville...you read my mind...but it will take a long and hard haul for it to get there (hee hee, you'll see!) Wow, that's really long...

**Mara342:** You are my most enthusiastic reviewer and you make me happy to write! Yay! Hmm...Lupin...I heart you too Mara342! (hey...that rhymes...)


	6. Weasley vs Potter

A/N: Sorry there hasn't been an update for two weeks, but between being sick two weeks ago and having a lot of work I just haven't had time to post a new chapter. Thanks much for the reviews though! Cheers! So here you go, right in the middle of the week!

Hermione frowned and bit her lip as she watched Ron's retreating back. She had, of course, been hoping that she would be Head Girl, but she had never expected Harry to be bestowed with the same honor, especially since he was never made prefect. Lately, however, she had been particularly worried about Ron. She had noticed his sidelong glances at her and Harry, and this Head Boy issue wasn't going to make things any easier.

"Well I've gone and done it again," Harry said, frowning.

"Harry, it's not your fault," Hermione said, consolingly. "I'm sure Ron's really happy for you...he's just a little jealous, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, although not believing it.

"So what's your specialty class, then?" Hermione asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I dunno," Harry said, pulling his letter towards him. "I didn't really read it yet." He scanned the paper briefly and Hermione observed Harry's jaw drop. "WHAT?!" he bellowed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"Potions! My specialty class is _Potions_!" he roared.

"It can't be, that's one of the Auror required courses," Hermione said, looking at the paper for herself. She too read that Harry would not only be taking Potions with her and Ron, but would be in the Advanced Potions Class. "Well I'm sure Professor McGonagall has a good reason..."

"Is she MAD?" he shouted. "Snape loathes me! Aren't specialty classes supposed to be things that you're good at?" He looked at Hermione, expecting her to come up with some sort of an explanation.

"Well yes," Hermione explained, "but if there's a shortage of a certain talent group, then students may end up taking a second subject."

"But Potions?" Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Why not another Defense Against the Dark Arts course?"

"Well, we're taking the highest Defense Against the Dark Arts course they offer at Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "_Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors_."

"So what's yours?" Harry said, sighing and sitting back in his chair.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione read from her letter. "Care of Magical Creatures?!" What she had read finally registered in her brain. Professor McGonagall had placed her in Care of Magical Creatures! She had been hoping for Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, but Care of Magical Creatures? "There must be some mistake..."

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall had a good reason," Harry mocked, smirking.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said, annoyed. Care of Magical Creatures?!

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, prodding her. He apparently was in a better mood now that he had realized that he was in the same boat as Ron and Hermione. "Snape wrote a book?"

"What're you talking about?" Hermione snapped, her mind still on the Specialty Class.

"Look here," Harry said, pointing to the last new textbook on the list.

"Well he _is_ one the of the top potion masters in Britain," Hermione said.

"Snape?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Hermione said. "If you'd just _read_ once in awhile, you'd know these things."

"You read enough for all three of us," Ron said, returning. "I've told Mum about you being Head Boy, Harry. She's in a right state, squealing and carrying on. She says we can go to Diagon Alley later on for our books. Ginny doesn't need any new ones, she's taking all of my old subjects, so it's just us now."

"Well, I've ended up with Potions as my specialty class," Harry grumbled.

"Potions?" Ron laughed. "Snape'll love that."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Well at least he'll be learning something," Hermione said, frowning. "You're stuck with that old fraud, and I'm in Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's alright then," Ron said. "You've got Hagrid."

"Well yes, I suppose..." Hermione said awkwardly. To be completely honest, Hagrid wasn't a very good teacher, and she wasn't quite looking forward to having that as her specialty. (How could that help in being an Auror anyway?) He would probably have them breeding dragons or crossing Nifflers with Kneazles.

"I still don't understand," Ron said, "how I managed to get back into Trelawney's class. I distinctly remember making up a load of mumbo jumbo and failing that O.W.L."

"Well actually Ron," Hermione said, "you didn't fail. You got one of the highest grades in the class."

"What're you on about?" Ron said. "For one thing, how do you know all this? And for another, I think I would remember getting the highest grade in the class."

"They keep all the O.W.L. tests on record and I was looking one up, when I found yours. You really did have the highest grade," Hermione replied.

"But that's _impossible_," Ron repeated. "How could I have done that well?"

"I didn't say you did well," Hermione said, a slight grin playing on her face. "I just said you got the highest grade."

"Shut up, Hermione," said Ron, scowling.

"Ron," Hermione asked, "can I borrow Pig? I want to send my Mum and Dad an owl." She wanted to give Ron and Harry some time to talk, and she figured now was a good a time as any. She trudged upstairs to find Pig twittering madly, banging against the bars of the cage. Grabbing a quill and parchment from Ron's desk, she wrote a letter to her parents, saying that she was Head Girl. Her mother would be quite proud, she expected, as she had been Head Girl at her own school. Albeit, Hogwarts was a bit different, but still, it was an honor. She opened the metal door and he zoomed out, flying circles and loop-the-loops around Ron's room.

"Come here," Hermione said, irritated. Eventually Pig flew down, tired out. She tied the letter to his leg and opened the window for him to fly out. She returned downstairs to find Ron by himself and Harry gone.

"Where did Harry go?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Who cares?" replied Ron, savagely.

"Did you and Harry have a row?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Ron snapped. "So why don't you run along and comfort him. You two are _friends_ after all."

"Ron! I'm your friend too!" Hermione exclaimed. "What happened?"

"While you were gone the Boy-Who-Lived brought it upon himself to apologize," Ron said, gruffly.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione said, puzzled. But Ron refused to say anymore. Clearly their brief time alone hadn't had the outcome she'd planned. She went upstairs to find Harry in Sirius' old room, toying with a hand mirror.

"What happened between you and Ron?" Hermione asked, timidly. She didn't really want to interrupt Harry, as he seemed to be reminiscing, but if she let this argument get any further, it would only get worse.

He looked up suddenly, slightly surprised to see her, but a frown appeared on his face. "I'll tell you what happened. That-" (And here Harry inserted a word that caused Hermione to say "_Harry!_") "...happened. All I did was try to apologize!"

"Well what did you say?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the dusty bed. Even though all of Grimmauld Place had been cleaned, this room remained untouched. It was sort of eerie, the way it seemed as though Sirius had been there only a few minutes ago.

"I said, 'Ron, I know it's hard enough being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and whatever. And with all the stuff that's been happening lately, it hasn't really been getting any better. I'm really sorry you didn't get Head Boy.' I was sensitive and everything!"

"Not quite..."

"What d'you mean, not quite?"

"Don't you see, Harry? You sort of made it sound like he _should_ be jealous of you. Although, I doubt that's what you meant."

"Of course it wasn't! He's just sitting down there pouting like the prat he is!"

Hermione sighed and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The bed moved slightly and she noticed that Harry had joined her.

"I can't stand it when you two fight. It's horrible," Hermione said.

"Now you see how I feel when you and Ron go at it," Harry said.

"The worst was in our fourth year. You two weren't even speaking to each other."

"That's just one time. I couldn't count the amount of times when you and Ron weren't on speaking terms."

"Well we just argue. But whenever you and Ron fight it's serious."

"What about the time Ron was convinced that Crookshanks ate Scabbers?"

"If I remember correctly, that was the same time that you were angry with me because I told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt," Hermione said, poking Harry playfully. "And I was right, wasn't I? Sirius DID send you that Firebolt." As she said it, she looked over at Harry apprehensively. She felt that he was pretty much calm about Sirius' death now, but she could never be sure.

"But he didn't jinx it, did he?" Harry said, starting to tickle her.

Hermione laughed madly, trying to roll away but each time Harry pulled her back. She tried desperately to talk, but kept wheezing with laughter. "If youâdon't stopâHarry PotterâI'll jinxâ_you_..."

"With what?" Harry laughed, completely ignoring her pleas. "You aren't of age Miss Granger."

"Enjoying yourselves, are you?" a cold voice said from the door.

Harry stopped tickling her and Hermione sat up immediately to see who it was: Ron.

"We were...until you showed up," Harry said, his voice equally cold.

"Would you two stop it?" Hermione said, getting up and standing between them. "It's stupid. There's no reason for you to be fighting."

"Oh yeah?" Ron said, hotly. "I think there is! I'm tired of Harry walking around with his nose in the air acting like he owns the world. Just because he's Dumbledore's favorite boyâ"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you know who you _sound_ like?" And it was true. Ron was sounding exactly like Draco Malfoy.

But Harry was more concerned about the accusations. "I do _not_ act like I own the world," Harry bellowed. "I was trying to apologize but you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself! I don't even know why I bothered to apologize in the first place! It's not my fault you're jealous of me!" Hermione spun around her eyes wide. Well, she thought, the fat's in the fire now...

"Alright fine!" Ron said, in a strained voice. "So I'm jealous. You win everything. You're rich. You're the captain of the Quidditch Team and probably the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. You're the Boy Who Lived. You always get all the attention. You even got Hermione."

At this Hermione blushed a color that any Weasley would have been proud of.

"And now Head Boy? I finally beat you at one thing but you always win no matter what Harry," Ron said, his voice deathly quiet. "And you know what the kicker is?" His voice had now become a strange laugh. "Even if you WEREN'T the Boy Who Lived, you would STILL have all of that. So no matter how I cut it, you always have and always will be better than me. And I can't stand it."

It seemed Ron had wanted to get that off of his chest for a long time. He flushed even darker than Hermione had and turned and left the room.

Hermione immediately went up to Harry and prodded him hard in the chest. "Now you see here, Potter," she said firmly. "I want you to make up with Ron _immediately_. Because until further notice, I'm not speaking to _either _of you...and let's not forget we have N.E.W.T.s this year. I doubt you two will be able to get on without me."

**Reviews:**

**Chrys-Moony-Marauder:** I enjoyed reading that review. A very interesting psychological perspective of Ron. Did I do it right? I'm not sure I did...

**Mara342:** Yup! If you keep readin' 'em, I'll keep writin' 'em!

**Magadorag:** You've really got me thinking with this one. In fact, I've been pondering it ever since you said it and I really don't know. It all depends upon how we measure time. If we measure time the way we measure it now, then Hermione hasn't really gotten any older. But do we all measure time individually? How then, would the International Date Line come into play? Oh, and on that line, I support the theory that Fred and George are experience time travelers.

**PinkSmurf04:** sighs Yeah, they are adorably aren't they...it's one of those times when I'm glad I'm an HHr shipper.

**TrulyAnna:** Yeah, I'm really feeling sorry for Ron right now...ï...


	7. Ron and Harry Row Some More

**A/N:** Omigosh...I've just looked, and I haven't updated in ages!! Again, I'm sorry for the irregular updates. It's just schoolwork has made it really difficult. That and I was grounded...hee hee

The last few days of the summer holidays were not the most enjoyable for Harry. Hermione, of course, had abandoned her plans not to speak to Ron and Harry, but he and Ron were still at odds. Harry personally thought that Ron was being rather stupid. Sure, he would've been irritated too if Ron had gotten Head Boy too, but he would never have taken it this far. Hadn't he gotten over it when Ron was made prefect? _But you're only making it worse, not talking to him_, a small truthful voice said in the back of his mind.

"It's his own fault," Harry countered, whispering. "I'm not about to go apologise for doing nothing. What's his problem?"

"Talking to yourself again?" said a sniggering voice from the blank frame above Harry's head.

"Shut up, Phineas," Harry said, turning the frame to face the wall. He relaxed back into his bed. At midnight, the moon was casting evil-looking shadows on to the floor. He cast his eyes around the deafeningly silent room, observing his belongings strewn about the floor, in contrast to Ron's neat half of the room. Mrs. Weasley had come in earlier and packed Ron's trunk for him, but Harry couldn't bring himself to pack up, let alone leave his comfortable position. He supposed he would have to do it at some point (as the train would be leaving in 11 hours). In an attempt to get out of bed, he tripped over the covers and fell flat upon his face, snapping his glasses. Cursing as he got up, he heard a cruel snicker from Ron's vicinity. Apparently he wasn't the only one laying awake. Angrily, he began storming around the room, picking up random socks and tossing them hard into the trunk, only to have them bounce out. He soon realised he had neither the energy nor the patience to get packed, when he remembered the spell that Tonks had used when the Order had arrived to rescue him from Privet Drive. Harry smirked as he had a sudden not-so-nice idea. "PACK!" he yelled loudly, glancing over to see Ron's reaction. The items on the floor flew into Harry's trunk, but Harry was preoccupied by Ron's sudden outburst.

"What the hell d'you think you're playing at?" Ron bellowed. "There are people trying to sleep, you know!"

"Well perhaps you'd better shut up then, so no one else gets woken up!" Harry said, rudely.

"Well I'm sorry," Ron retorted, changing tack. "I wasn't aware that his royal Head Boyship was packing, otherwise I would've called the Daily Prophet. But I suppose you've already called them!"

As far as Harry was concerned, that was below the belt. Ron knew very well that Harry didn't ask for any of the attention he got, least of all from the Daily Prophet. He was sounding sickeningly like Draco Malfoy, and Harry told him just that. Ron ignored him and returned to his bed, glaring at him all the while. Harry returned the glare and also climbed into his bed, now that his packing was finished. He stared at the wall and didn't get to sleep until some hours later.

Harry was rudely shaken seemingly minutes after he had gotten to sleep by Ron, who told him that Mrs. Weasley was calling them. Putting his glasses on, he observed that Ron had dark circles around his eyes. (And going to the mirror, he looked no better.) Ron had dressed speedily and tore out of the room before Harry could even begin to look for clothes. The bright morning light made Harry squint as he scrambled around for a jumper and a pair of trousers. In an attempt to dull the light, he closed the curtains, which somewhat helped. He surveyed the room, checking to make sure everything was together and ready to go if need be. His trunk was closed, Hedwig's cage was nearby, and his Firebolt had been placed carefully next to Ron's Cleansweep Eight. He pinned on his gleaming badge, half in pride and half in spite.

On the way down to breakfast, Harry met Hermione on the stairs. "Morning," he said shortly. He wasn't really in the talking mood, after the fight and the little sleep he had gotten.

"I heard shouting last night," Hermione said, looking uncertainly at Harry's tired eyes. "Did you and Ron fight?"

"Yes," Harry said, making it clear that he didn't want to talk. Hermione didn't continue the conversation the entire walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry. Morning Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said together. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron looking at his Head Boy badge and scowling. With a small smile of satisfaction, Harry sat down opposite Ron, Hermione sitting next to him.

"Hermione, could you pass the eggs please?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Ron. Hermione glanced at the bowl of scrambled eggs sitting well within Ron's reach.

"Couldn't Ronâ" Hermione began, but stopped at the stony expressions on both Ron's and Harry's face. Sighing loudly, she got up from her seat and took the eggs from the table, passing them to Harry. Harry knew very well how ridiculous this was. That it wasn't the behavior expected of a seventeen-year-old, never mind Head Boy, but it was strangely satisfying.

Once breakfast was over and they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾, Harry. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron bid Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin goodbye, and passed through the barrier alone. Harry followed Ginny, saying "See you later, then" to Hermione, who stopped immediately, looking confused.

"What're you talking about? You're to come with us!" she said. "Head Boy, remember? We've got to give the prefects instructions."

It suddenly clicked to Harry that he had actually duties to perform, rather than just wearing a badge. He had begun so accustomed to spending the first fifteen minutes of the journey by himself while Ron and Hermione went to the head of the train, that he'd completely forgotten that he was now supposed to join them.

"See _you_ later then," Harry said, turning to Ginny, who for some reason, smiled nervously. Harry jogged to catch up with Hermione, when another question occurred to him. "Hang on. Give them instructions? What instructions?" He looked up to see Ron walking speedily ahead and determinedly ignoring them.

"Don't worry about that," Hermione said, smiling. "I was sent the instructions along with my letter."

"Why wasn't I given them?" Harry asked.

"I told you. The founders of Hogwarts thought girls trustworthier than boys. The Head Girl has traditionally been sent the instructions. Besides, it's just a packet full of envelopes that have the year's House passwords along with a few other things."

"Oh." Harry said, stupidly, as they arrived at the head of the train. They entered the large first compartment to find the other prefects waiting for them. The replacement of an unknown Ravenclaw for Ernie Macmillan was a painful reminder of the events that had taken place last year.

"_You're_ Head Boy and Girl?" said a disbelieving drawling voice from the window. Harry looked over to find the familiar and unpleasant pointed face of Draco Malfoy.

"That's right, Malfoy, so you'd better watch your step," Hermione said, coldly.

"So how did Scarhead manage it? He wasn't even a prefect. Suppose it's because he's Dumbledore's favorite boy," Malfoy spat.

Hermione continued to ignore him and took the large envelope from her bag. She distributed the brightly colored envelopes among the prefects, each colored depending on the house they concerned. "Here are this year's passwords. I warn you not to lose them, at risk of losing Prefect privileges," she said. "Fifth years, you are responsible for taking the new first years to the Common Rooms and giving them the password. Sixth years and seventh years, you're responsible for night patrol."

After Hermione had dismissed them all (Ron giving him a look that could curdle milk), she handed him a purple envelope. "What's this?" Harry asked.

"Password," Hermione said, throwing her bag back onto her back.

"For what?"

"Your dormitory, of course!"

"We don't need a password," Harry said, confused.

"To the Head Boy's quarters!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Head Boy what?"

"Just take it," she said, shoving it into his hands. "It's at the top of the stairs."

"Hang on," he said, catching up with her as she started down the corridor to find Ginny. "We get our own rooms? And since when was the Head Boy quarters in our dormitory?"

"Honestly," Hermione said, exasperated. "When are you going to read _Hogwarts, A History_? The Head Boy and Head Girl always get their own private dormitory, including a library and a study." She practically glowed at the thought of her own personal library. "The Head Boy and Girl quarters aren't in _our_ Common Room specifically. They move around depending upon who's the Head Boy and Girl for that year."

"So that's where Percy kept disappearing to..." Harry said, with a expression of sudden understanding.

"Right," she said, stopping and sliding the glass door of a compartment open. "Hello, Ron. Could we sit here?"

Ron glanced at Harry and said nothing. Harry, however, had something to say: "Not on your life. I'm not sharing a compartment with this git."

"Fine," Ron said, savagely. "I reckon there wouldn't be much room to breathe in here anyway, if I let your inflated head in here."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry snarled.

"Just because you and Ron and acting like idiots doesn't mean I have to sever ties with either one of you," she replied, in a dignified manner, sitting down.

"Fine," Harry said angrily, slamming the door so hard the glass shattered. Just as he had left, Luna had arrived and repaired the door. He stormed down the corridor, earning himself several looks from the contents of the compartments he passed. He eventually found Ginny and Neville sitting quietly in one of the last compartments. He slid open the door and sat down.

"Hello Harry," Neville said brightly. "Where's Hermione?"

"She'sâ"

"They've broken up," Ginny said abruptly. "They just decided to be friends." Harry was about to object, but then realized she was right. He had completely forgotten about his and Hermione's plan.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Neville said, with an odd look in his eyes. "What about Ronâ"

"Up there with Hermione," Harry said, jerking his thumb behind him. "We're sort of in the middle of a row."

"Oh. So what're youâ"

"I really didn't sleep well last night Neville," Harry said, closing his eyes. "So I'm just going to kip for a bit. Wake me up when we arrive at Hogwarts, will you?"

**Reviews**

**Magadorag:**I don't know how long-term a fight I'm going to make this for Ron and Harry. It might happen through the entire fic...I can't think of a reasonable way for them to make up yet.

**Merlindamage:** Yeah, he's pretty ticked!

**Mara342:** As you can see, Harry has NO intention of apologizing to Ron

**Chrys-Moony-Marauder: ** Heh heh, yeah your reviews are really helping me. Which fic are you mixing mine up with? Btw, have you updated yet?

**Truly Anna:** Like I said, haven't decided yet.

**Geena-Waters:** Yeah, Ron and him don't fight very often anyway. They need it a little more

**Sweet Chry 2005:** Will do!


	8. Mione

**A/N: So here I am again. I can't believe I haven't updated since the beginning of November. Half of it was that I wasn't sure how to have Ron and Harry make up(if you have any ideas PLEASE leave a review) and half was that I wasn't very encouraged by the lack of reviews from my previous chapter. Plus, I've been really busy. Please guys, I really need your reviews when I write. They really help me out. Okay, I'm done begging.**

Ron was just about to jump out and run after Harry, when Luna arrived to repair the door. "Had a good summer?" she asked mildly. At this Ron sat down and nodded gruffly. His relationship with Luna was rather a mystery, even to him. He wasn't sure how it really happened. To be quite honest, it had all started with him trying to take his mind off of Hermione. He supposed that was sort of low, but as he started to get to know Luna, he liked her very much. Sure, at first he'd thought she was mad, but she was really easy to talk to and seemed to understand him better than anyone…unlike that git who just left.

Luna sat down, kissing him on the cheek, and took out the latest edition of the Quibbler. "Anything of interest in there?" Ron asked, knowing perfectly well there was nothing but rubbish. Hermione rolled her eyes and took out a pair of knitting needles. "Still on with spew, are you?" he mocked.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione retorted, eyes flashing. "I'll have you know that unless someone does something about this enslavement problem, I'm the only person helping these poor overworked elves. After seventh year, I won't have the time. Unless The Academy employs house elves…" At this she began to stare off into space, possibly contemplating a house-elf revolution at the academy. It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you: They. Like. It. They. Don't. Want. To. Be. Set. Free." Ron was well aware he was fighting a losing battle, but that was the way his and Hermione's relationship worked. They would argue, make up, and argue again. Unlike Harry. Whenever they argued, it was either a big blow-up, or they got along fine.

Seemingly reading his mind, Hermione asked, "When are you two going to make up?"

"When that idiot stops acting like a pile of ("_Ron!_")" he replied. "Who does he think he is? I mean, its not enough for him to just take everything I want, then he has to rub it in my face."

"Ron, Harry doesn't mean for things to end up this way. It just sort of happens. He doesn't ask for the attention he gets."

"Yeah? Well that just makes it even more sickening. I'm tired of being second best to him all the time. Even you can top him sometimes, in exams. But me, I'm the sidekick."

"That isn't true at all, Ron!" Hermione pleaded. She glanced over at Luna, hoping she would help, but she seemed to be engrossed in an article about the healing powers of Gangrenous Doppleplum. "You aren't his sidekick, you're his best friend!"

"Correction. I _was_ his best friend. You don't understand this any better than he does. I'm not even mad about the Head Boy rubbish." As the words came out of his mouth, he suddenly realized that he wasn't mad about being Head Boy, although for the entire time he and Harry had been fighting, that's what he thought it had been about. What the hell was bugging him then?

"Well what is it then?!" Hermione exploded.

"Just forget about it." Ronsighed, picking at a loose thread on the seat.

"You and Harry really—"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted firmly. "Forget about it." For the rest of the trip, they sat in silence, Luna still flipping through her Quibbler. Ron found this all quite annoying, as Luna was supposed to comfort him when he was upset. He said nothing, of course, at the risk of Hermione chatting about his and Harry's row. She was just sitting there, working on…well they were supposed to be mittens…..every now and then shooting him annoyingly disdainful looks. Instead he just stared out the window, until someone slid the compartment door open. He looked upangrily expecting it to be Harry, to find it was Neville.

"Oh hey Neville," Ron said listlessly, going back to staring out into the rainy and grey sky. Neville, however, didn't even bother to respond. He just sat down quickly next to Hermione, grinning rather nervously.

"Hi Hermione," he said, turning rather red.

"Er…hi Neville." Hermione went anxiously back to her knitting, glancing back at Neville every few minutes to find him gazing at her. "Is..er…everything alright, Neville?"

By now, Ron had sat up to watch the show. "Everything's fine, 'Mione," Neville said in a squeaky voice.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked, a puzzled look on her face. Ron was enjoying every second of this.

"You don't like it?" Neville said, suddenly frowning. "I called you 'Mione. You know. Short for Hermione…" He trailed off. Ron had stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Even Luna was looking up over her Quibbler, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"It's…er…fine," Hermione said in a strained voice.

"Well, I'll…uh…see you later then, 'Mione," Neville said, with a rather sloppy grin. After he pulled open the glass compartment door and exited, Ron let out a cackle of laughter that could rival Peeves. For at least ten minutes, he rolled around on the floor, beating his fists on the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Stop it this instant, Ron," Hermione said, angrily.

"Sure…'Mione," Ron replied, grinning cheekily.

"You're absolutely impossible," Hermione fumed. The needles were now completely knotted up in the yarn, and she set about untangling them, this time shooting Ron murderous looks rather than disdainful ones.

"You really should leave her be," Luna said, dreamily, putting down her Quibbler. "I know how Neville feels. I had a time talking to you."

Ron blushed scarlet and said nothing for the remainder of the train ride. Hours later, the train skidded to a stop, the brakes squealing as they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The night was cool and moist, just like their first evening at Hogwarts always did. It occurred to Ron that this would be his last Start-of-Term feast at the castle. A thought that sort of made him sad. The three of them had had a lot of adventures here. The Sorcerer's Stone. The Chamber of Secrets. Pettigrew. He went through them all in his mind, as he, Luna, Hermione, and much to his amusement, Neville, entered the carriages, which were pulled by the all-too visible Thestrals. While the earth crunched beneath the wooden wheels, Ron was having the time of his life, watching Neville make more furtive glances at a miserable Hermione Granger.

All too soon, the ride was over and they entered the Great Hall. Ron sat alone at the Gryffindor table as Hermione went to join Harry. They all sat, awaiting the arrival of the new first years…and more importantly…the feast. He could hear commotion outside the large mahogany doors, and knew that the Sorting would begin at any minute. However, it was not to be. After Professor McGonagall whispered something in Professor Albus Dumbledore's ear, he stood up magnificently, his voice ringing through the silence. "Head Boy, Head Girl. Please join me in the Antechamber." Ron watched jealously as Hermione and Harry stood up, all eyes observing the new choices for the coveted post. A wave of whispers filled the cavernous hall as Hermione and Harry stepped up onto the platform holding the Professors' Table and exited through a side door.

Meanwhile, he exchanged glances with Seamus and Dean. "Why aren't they letting the first years in?" Ron whispered.

"No idea," responded Seamus. "This isn't normal."


End file.
